


The Big News

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for 's prompt #59: “I don’t scare easy...”, Pumpkin.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Big News

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for 's prompt #59: “I don’t scare easy...”, Pumpkin.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Big News

~

Harry hadn’t visited the Grangers since their return from Australia. Hermione’s coordinates were precise, however. They landed by a yellow house with pumpkin gourds out front. “We’re here.” 

Severus tensed, scanning. As Harry glanced at him, he said, “I sense no malevolence.” 

Harry smiled, loving this protective side of Severus. “I’m beginning to think you should be the Auror.” 

Severus snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He steered Harry towards the house. “Shall we?” 

Hermione answered Harry’s knock immediately. “Finally,” she said. “Come in.” 

“Are your parents here?” asked Harry. 

Hermione gestured them forwards. “No, they’re babysitting.” 

Harry found Ron waiting in the living room. “Hey, mate.” 

“Harry!” Ron grinned, his smile dimming slightly when he saw Severus. “Snape.”

“Ronald.” Severus inclined his head. 

Harry cleared his throat. “I told you we’d be coming together,” he reminded Ron, who flushed. 

Ron glanced at Hermione, who seemed to respond to some unspoken signal and moved around Severus and Harry to clasp Ron’s hand. “Let’s sit,” she suggested. 

“Now you really have me worried,” joked Harry. He chose the sofa and Severus slid in behind him, a comforting presence. “Don’t tell me you’re moving to Australia.”

“Definitely not.” Hermione shuddered. “I had enough of it when I had to track down my parents and restore their memories.” 

Harry nodded. “So what’s the big mystery?” 

Ron and Hermione exchanged another speaking glance. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “It’s really annoying when you do that.” 

“What?” asked Ron.

“Communicate telepathically.” 

Hermione smiled. “You and Snape do it, too,” she said gently. 

Harry looked at Severus, who shrugged as if to say, ‘I’ve no idea what they mean.’ He coughed. “Sorry. Anyway, back to your issue.” 

“Right.” Ron exhaled. “So we’ve been Auror partners for a long time. We’ve saved each others’ lives.” 

Harry nodded. “True.” 

“And you know I love being your partner, right?” Ron smiled crookedly. “With you at my back I never have to worry.” 

Harry grinned. “Ditto, mate. I don’t scare easily, but life’s a lot better when there’s someone you trust guarding you.” 

Ron sighed. “Yeah. Which is why this is difficult--”

Harry frowned. “Just spit it out. I’ll be fine, whatever it is.” 

“I’m leaving the Aurors.” 

~


End file.
